myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightsworns Deck
The Lightsworns are a series of monsters that are specifically designed to mill your own deck, but they have excellent support in the form of Judgment Dragon. With easily fulfilled special summoning conditions (having 4 or more "Lightsworn" monsters with different names in your Graveyard), high ATK, and a devastating effect (pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all other cards on the field), "Judgment Dragon" is capable of dealing large amounts of damage, and could even create a OTK situation fairly quickly (also see Judgment Dragon OTK). Since it has no Cost to summon itself, only a condition, you can still summon your other dragon that turn. Other ace cards for this deck are Celestia, Lightsworn Angel and Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon. When Celestia is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Lightsworn" monster you can send 4 cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard in order to destroy up to 2 cards that your opponent controls. Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon has 2000 ATK points and requires 1 tribute to be summoned, but it gains 300 ATK points for each Lightsworn with a different name in your Graveyard, so he often gets onto the field with 4000 or more ATK points. He also has a Piercing effect, and during each of your End Phases he will send 3 cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard, gaining more ATK each turn. Not many people decide to play Gragonith because of the fact that he takes up deck space, and is dead draw in some situations. If you do though, it is easier to bring out Judgment Dragon. fairy tail snow is good non lightsworn monster for the deck. you can banish 7 cards for your hand, flied or graveyard, to specail summon it from the graveyard,DURING EITHER PLAYERS TURN! plus, when you summon it you can change one monster your opponent controls to face down defense position. overall a very good card. In terms of Spell support there are "Solar Recharge" and "Charge of the Light Brigade". Both are powerful Normal Spell Cards that also add speed to the Deck by sending cards from your Deck to the Graveyard. An ideal Field Spell Card would be "Realm of Light"; when activated, your Lightsworn monsters will steadily increase in attack as you discard cards. In terms of Traps, some agree that they aren't the smartest thing to run in a Lightsworn deck, becuase if you mill them they don't do anything in the graveyard, unless you run cards like breakthrough skill which can be banished from the grave for their effects. Despite the fact that the player is quickly milling their Deck, 40 cards is plenty for it. If you add more cards it will only get slower, and you won't draw your Judgment Dragons and other key cards when you need them. Because of the constant milling, however, they will be sent to the Graveyard frequently. In such cases, bring them back using Beckoning Light, Monster Reincarnation and/or Herald of Creation. however, some builds run a card called lawnmoving next door, which allows you to mill cards until your deck has the same number of cards as your oppenents deck. in this case, 60 cards is a good idea, becuase you can mill upwards of 20 cards playing agans't 40 card decks. left arm offering can search lawnmoving In the event that the opponent manages to hold you off long enough and is making you run out of cards rapidly, one fallback option can be "Blasting the Ruins", which takes advantage of the cards flooding your Graveyard to deal massive damage to the opponent. Recomended General Cards * Wulf, Lightsworn Beast * raiden, hand of the lightsworn * fairy tail snow * Celestia, Lightsworn Angel * Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior * Honest * Jain, Lightsworn Paladin * Judgment Dragon * Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Necro Gardna * Plaguespreader Zombie * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * minerva, lightsworn maiden * Performage Trick Clown =Spells= * Foolish Burial * Mystical Space Typhoon * Pot of desires * Solar Recharge * Charge of the Light Brigade * brillant fusion(with gem knight garnet) * soul charge Traps * Bottomless Trap Holex2 * Mirror Force * Torrential Tribute * Solemn Judgment * Magic Cylinder Category:Deck Type